Of Pokemon & Change
by Zwero
Summary: In the very near future, an advanced, un-tested neurotoxin is released from a large swarm of drones. Now, waking up in a new world, Peter must try to adjust to his surroundings, and fight his way home - and find out who did this and why.
1. Of Pokemon & Change: Prologue

The heavy pounding of the rain hit the metal roof of the medium-sized awning placed in front of the school. I can see my reflection in a puddle. A scrawny teen with grey-green eyes and brown hair. I turn and walk past the puddle, barely noticing some posters stuck under the awning, me being unable to read them due to all the children in the way. Many other children walked around, many eager to get home. It is a Friday after school, why wouldn't they? All of these children in school uniform, brightly coloured. Some with raincoats, those lucky kids. I could see the white mist of rain being lighten in a light blue tone by some parents cars, picking up their children. I could see someone performing a "magic trick", or by its proper, real name "illusion" in a pay-to-rent stall.

I have to walk home, which is not very fun at all. Especially not in a dangerous neighbourhood where gang activity is high and with the relentless pounding of heavy rain on my back. I sit down to prepare myself for the long, dreadful walk home. The loud chatter of children eventually dissipates after five minutes, and only the occasional "late fetch" and teacher walking by was under the awning now. I decided that waiting for the rain to get a bit lighter so that I could walk home was a good idea. I did not bring my raincoat, as it was a clear sky in the early morning. Now I wished I brought my raincoat - and also my bicycle.

I was really not looking forward to walking in the rain. I cursed my country's strange weather before moving past the half-closed gate, before noticing the posters were for. It was for an "Anime Club". I thought that because there was not a lot of people around to embarrass myself too, I decided to take a look. I never really have an interest in anime, even though my little brother was a "weeaboo". I never really understood the art form. It was when I fashioned a raincoat out of my school uniform that I noticed that the sky had turned white-yellow. That there was screaming. There was smoke rising up around the city. And that the cars were crashed. And that there were people lying on the ground, presumably dead. It was only then that the sound of explosions had reached my ears that I saw the dazzle and reflections of a massive horde of drones overhead.

I naturally began running for the inside of the school, freaking out, too afraid to say anything, when I heard the loud whine of a nearby drone. My country wasn't a huge one, but it still had a lot of cities, and - everything a normal country has. I was secretly hoping for the army to arrive and help as I turned to face whatever fate was before me when I saw a large group of kids from my school running in the opposite direction. I ran, yelling out for help, not daring to turn my head around to see what they - _and I_ \- were running from.

As soon as I reached the group, It was the front children/teens of the front of the group who started to _really_ scream, before falling to the ground. This repeated over the course of a few seconds, eventually reaching the back of the group where I was. I only had time to yell out before my world started to spin and I fell over.

Now I was in a void. Rainbow, yet colourless. Bright, yet pitch black. Everything, except nothing. I dreamily gazed into this void. My backpack and jacket floating off of me in this zero gravity environment. Was this the end of me, Peter Nidalousan?

Maybe.


	2. Of Pokemon & Change: Chapter One

Here I am. Or maybe I was. Floating in the void, no way out. Was this heaven, or was this hell? Am I dead? Am I alive? Those were the questions I was asking myself. I must have been floating in this void for ten minutes before things started to happen.

I could hear the screaming again. The colourless-yet-colourfull void started to turn a dark red, and the glow-yet pitch black turned into a red, ominous glow. Soon, the void started to twirl. I was twirling. But it was painless as if I was looking through a thousand wonderfully arranged mirrors, now like a kaleidoscope. I started to feel a rush of fresh air against me. My backpack and jacket floated back to me as if a cheetah chasing its prey.

The red kaleidoscope turned light blue, and everything started to seem to be going back to normal. And now I was not able to control myself. My body resumed its "fetal-curl" position that I had when I fell over, and I could see things again. But now I was in a void again. This time, white. It seemed as if there was no floor. I tried to move again, but I could not. Then I heard some whispering. Then some more, and some more, and some more. Soon, all I could hear was my raspy, terrified exhales and whispering.

The void stretched until it was like entering a black hole. Then, in one swift motion, rainbows swirled around me, then, suddenly pitch black. I could hear something... No, wait. I can hear people. Are they talking? No... They are, perhaps, _crying_. Sobbing. What was going on? What was happening to me, Peter?

I felt that I could move again. I tried to move, but I felt like I had just been awoken from a deep sleep. My body felt stiff. Now, the muffled sobbing became clear, and I could figure out was it was. It was children. I felt the blood rushing from my face. I opened my eyes. What I was greeted to was not a scene that you would see every day. Not even in a movie. Everything looked as if it was painted. Beautifully, if the artist spent years on every detail.

That was when I first noticed the people. They looked as if they were hand-drawn... No, wait. They looked like from those posters... It was when the realization hit me hard in the face as to who these people were. These people lying on the ground, crying in a fetal position, some running, others standing in shock, and the one odd-ball who was celebrating.

 _They were from my school_.

I could see the bright uniforms, now dark, wettened from the tears. Well, that was what I thought until I realized that we were in the middle of a grassy, beautiful, clearing with rocks around, with the unfortunate addition of a storm. I remained motionless on the ground, not daring to move anymore. Frozen by shock. Confused, and scared.

Soon, a few brave seniors in their last month of school were walking around, getting people off the ground and into the safety of a nearby cave. The sobbing still resumed, however, as I remained, shivering next to my rock, Motionless. I didn't dare move. A tall, burly beast of a teenager walked over to me. He felt like a giant to me. Or more realistically, he looked like a hand-drawn villain of some dumb comic. It was when I was studying him confused, that I realized what these people - no, fellow students from my school were meant to look like: Anime. He then slapped me, hard on the face, before bellowing 'Get off the ground!'.

My eyes fully opened, and he yanked me upward. And started to help me towards the cave where everyone else but me and this burly teenager was. It was as I was walking around that I noticed what I looked like. I didn't look normal, and I too looked like an Anime character. Except I had smooth, silky grey-brown hair, and my grey-green eyes were now fully green. I also noticed my eyes were a lot larger. Everything was different besides me. Except for a few things.

I was still a teenager. I was still a boy. I still had my school uniform on... _And I was still me_.

As I reached the comfort of the cave, I tried to look for someone I recognized. But everyone looked so alien to me. It looked like someone had started a fire. I took off my wet jacket and placed it next to the fire like everyone else has, and found my own corner to sit in. I took out my spare shirt. Too large for me, so I ripped it, and made myself a blanket. Or a towel. I'm not sure what it was. But at least it was providing warmth for me.

It looked like someone was going to make a speech in front of the terrified crowd of kids when I noticed that there was something standing in the mouth of the cave. It was not human. And it looked a bit like some sort of animal of sorts. Someone yelled out 'Pokemon!' and that got everyone into a craze. There was screaming again, as I noticed more and more were massing at the mouth of the cave.

Suddenly, someone ran at them leaping over the horde of "Pokemon" and running away. It didn't take a genius to realize that this was a good idea. Soon everyone was running in a mass towards the creatures and vaulted over. By the time that I realized that I should be doing this too, I was at the back of the group. And that the Pokemon were massing again. Now I was trapped in the cave. With these things. Alone.

Now I wished I was one of those strange superstitious kids that had prepared a will.

 _Help me_.


	3. Of Pokemon & Change: Chapter Two

**Hi. This is my first authors note. Just wanted to say that I will be making more chapters, this isn't a one-shot. I'm going to try to release a chapter every two days. But due to it being the weekend, there might be two other chapters tomorrow... No promises. Also, tell me what you think of the cover? It took a lot of photoshopping. -Zwero**

The strange chorus of Pokemon filled the cave that I was is. In the split seconds from me being trapped, my reactions ordered me to a large rock. Now I needed to formulate a plan to escape and reach the group of school children - or teenagers.

I could hear the sounds coming closer. 'Char! Pix!'. You could see the flickering shadows of what looked to me like miniature dragons. I could tell that there was at least, at the minimum, 20 of them. I'm not really sure what on Earth... Or if I am even on Earth, those things were. All I knew that they were "Pokemon" most likely from a TV show - or I think my brother also played some Pokemon games... Or something. Before all of this happened, when I walked in to clean up his junk that he wouldn't I would see the posters of Anime characters and various scribbles drawn hastily, pasted onto the walls.

It felt like walking into an art gallery of cartoons, but I didn't have time to think about the past. I needed to get my head into the game - I need to get my mind on the situation of what is at hand. The noises were approaching, and fast. I swear I could even see a mix of lightning and fire in the black-orange ceiling of the cave.

I can't tell what the group of people must have done now, or if they even noticed they left me. Have I been forgotten? I was always the last pick at school anyways. Barely scraping by at academics and sport. But now I have a plan: I will take my rag and light it on fire. Then I will use it to scare them, allowing me to escape.

In a swift motion, I mustered what little strength I had in my frail, stiff body, and half-vaulted-leapt over the large rock. I took some of them by surprise, as I sprinted for the fire, rag in hand, I knocked a wool jacket into the fire. A large "explosion" of fire erupted from the embers of the fire, catching my hand in it. I tried my best not to scream at the searing pain over my charred hand, as a shaky whimper escaped my lips. A few of those orange coloured things approached me. 'Charizard!'. I dropped the rag and ran like I have never had run before. Pain reaching every part of my stiff, unfamiliar body.

I couldn't take it anymore 'Gah! Damn you! ALL OF YOU!' I yelled, leaping over the horde of Pokemon with what little strength I had left in my charred, bleeding, sore self. I fell hard against a rocky outcrop. I felt the blood. The pain was too much. I half screamed-groaned and started into a limp. I didn't know how, but I half jogged-limped my way from those strange "Pokemon" to the sight of bright blue and white in the distance. The other people.

I yelled, my voice hoarse and raspy. I think there were one or two heads turned in my direction, but they didn't notice me. I felt sad as if I wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. It was then I noticed that I was not alone on the top of this hill looking down at the mass of heads, hair, and wet school uniforms. There were two things to my right: A person standing there - a person standing there with black, spiky hair, and a purple coat. There was also another one of those creatures, standing loyally at his feet. Tamed.

He must have noticed my attempt at a call for help, as he turned to look. His creature - or Pokemon - followed suit. I must have been quite the sight to behold. Soaking wet, messy hair, my body covered in blood, my arm chared, and my clothes ripped.

He surveyed my broken body, my tear soaked face, my charred, bloody arm, and my scared, horrified expression on my face. I felt like I might fall over at any moment.

I decided to try and ask for some help. 'Uh- H-hello?' I quietly said. I didn't think he heard was I said, so I repeated, a little shimmer of hope in my voice. "Hello?' I asked. I suddenly was overcome with the urge to lay down and go to sleep. And wake up in the real world. And realize that this was all of this a dream brought on by me to help cope with trauma.

His Pokemon walked up to me. I could see the curiosity in its eyes. 'Suicune. Return.' he muttered, before rotating away from me. He suddenly turned around, as if drawing a revolver in a generic western draw, and produced a ball, yellow and black, with a silver circle in its centre, from his hands.

Then, a blue glow, like a laser beam from "Star Wars" erupted from it. I leapt out of the way, expecting it to be some sort of weapon. As I fell on the ground, pain searing across my tattered body again, I noticed that the beam was not aimed at me, but that creature. The Pokemon quickly rose into the air, before turning into a sort of plasma in its shape, before returning to a blue beam again, now back in the ball.

I assumed that it was a weapon. But it seemed as if it was a storage device for organic matter. I shuddered at what would happen if the blue beam was directed at me.

The strange man, in his purple robes, looked at me as if to say a goodbye without words, before turning dramatically and... Vaporizing.

What was this magical nonsense? I asked before the pain overcame me, and I collapsed. I quickly fell asleep, the dark sky following. I hoped that I would wake up in the real world, all of this strange stuff a dream.

I wish.


End file.
